nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nexus
The Nexus-verse, or simply just Nexus, is an interdimensional realm created by The Father with the remainder of his life-force and ultimately sacrificed himself to create it using No Name, a weapon of which belonged to him. Being an interdimensional realm, it connects every timeline and universe in time and space that exist, including alternate timelines and universes. The way the Nexus works is that once inside of the realm, those inside would need to think of the universe or timeline they want to travel to and the exact date and place from that chosen destination to properly travel to it. However, anything done that alters those universes like changing its history or creating a paradox will begin to slowly destabilize the Nexus; if the Nexus is fully destabilized and crumbles to non-existence, all the universes and timelines connected through the realm will no longer be connected and will cause anomalies within them and, like the Nexus, will eventually destabilize and destroy them. However there are two ways to prevent this: the first is to close off the Nexus from everything; successfully doing so will disconnect all universes and timelines from each other without any anomalies. But this can only be done by a Nexu, and will confine them within the Nexus, closed off and alone for eternity. The second is to create an Alternate Universe to replace the original; preventing any danger but doing so will erase the original universe including all of those from it, turning them into dust and non-existent, even if they are protected. Design The Nexus takes on the appearance of an endless void like dimension containing endless amounts of blue intangible clocks, each representing a different universe. When someone wishes to identify which clock their universe is, the appropriate clock would be seen as a golden clock for the viewer. Alternatively, the user also can warp to the clock apparition they want to by thinking of it. When someone wants to visit a universe, they must first touch the corresponding clock apparition. The realm will then manifest a watery surface below the clock while all of the others clock will disappear from sight. The clock will then manifest itself into a portal, allowing the user to enter through and travel to the desired universe. If a universe the user selected contains multiple timelines within it, the user can pick which one they want to visit, and they will be brought to the desired timeline at the timeline's current point in history. Among the selectable timelines can be rip timelines should they be present in that universe. Alternate Alternate Timeline Throughout time, the Nexus has been the source for creating alternate timelines from the minds of individuals within those timelines. The way it works is that once a person has a thought about if things were different, the Nexus creates an alternate timeline specifically based on that thought, giving possibilities of billions of timelines. However while this does not begin any destabilization for the Nexus, it does create a "rip" timeline that branches off from the original source which then can be accessed by anyone given the ability to access the Nexus. Alternate Universe Alternate Universes on the other hand are much different than timelines. Unlike alternate timelines, Alternate Universes are created only by the Father, Son and anyone else who may have access to the Nexus, and will be able to change whatever they want for the new Alternate Universe such as erasing certain events or individuals or just change history completely. Lore Centuries before the rise of humanity and rise of the dinosaurs, a great war took place on Earth, known as "Liber" at the time, between the Hive and the Nexu. With the Hive and their Empire, the Nexu were beaten and pushed to extinction, however two survivors; one known as The Father had used the last of his life-force to create the Nexus, which would connect all timelines and universes in time and space. His dying wish to his Son was to find a timeline where the Hive would fall; leaving him to endless search hundreds of timelines and universes in order to find this downfall of the Hive. As time went on, the Son began to transfer his soul and life-force to other hosts due to his ability to reincarnate with like-minded individuals. However as his hosts died and his memories, soul and life-force transferred to the next, he became losing sight of his mission given by his Father; eventually forgetting that he was the last of the Nexu and about the Hive, as all of his hosts memories had emerged with his own as well. Eventually he had a host named "Mr. Tachibana" whom was able to internally subdue The Son. He would eventually come to running and owning the Armoury and using a refreshment to clone himself in order to make use of the Nexus as a means of traveling in between universes and timelines. Once The Son forgot his mission, The Father's failsafe was put into effect; causing the Nexus Apparitions to come into being and would be the caretakers of the Nexus, until The Son would regain knowledge of his place as the Nexus and its ruler, though this would not be the case as he no longer had Potens Virgam. Access The only beings able to access the Nexus are the Nexu, however they can also grant other beings access as well. However since The Son eventually forgot about the Nexus' true purpose and the ability to grant other beings access, he can only access it. Through many of his adventures, Mr. Tachibana has unintentionally granted a large number of beings access to the Nexus, though some of them are unaware of what the Nexus is and do not actually know they have access, or know that the Nexus exists. Some of these beings include: The Drifter, Rose Squad, Vessa, and Elena. Mr. Tachibana's arch-nemesis The Angel has knowledge of the Nexus' existence but doesn't know how to access it. This is due to a "firewall" that prevents her from accessing it and can only be overridden if The Son desires. However despite the firewall placed by The Father and the Nexus Apparitions, Riven is the only being who naturally bypasses this firewall, due to being an interdimensional being and having immense power. Known Nexu *The Father - deceased *The Son - alive *Sophia, The Daughter - unknown *Elizabeth - unknown *Christina - unknown *Alanna - unknown Connected universes *Eclipse Universe - unknown amount of timelines **Eclipse Universe "rip" timeline **Rose Squad timeline ***Rose Squad "rip" timeline **180th Alpha timeline **The Eclipse War timeline **Jokers timeline *Awakening of the Hive Universe - unknown amount of timelines **Four Survivors timeline **Awakening of the Hive "rip" timeline *Red Star Universe - unknown amount of timelines **Resistance timeline *Ichiban no Takaramono Universe - unknown amount of timelines *Black Ice Universe - unknown amount of timelines *Roach Chronicles Universe - unknown amount of timelines **The Greatest Threat of All **Universal Convergence **Zero Arc/Arc 1 Universe ***Reformed History ***A Better Tomorrow ***The Hunt ***The Search ***The Disaster ***Second Chance ***Day of the Departed ***The War Machine ***War of Vengeance ***Age of the Soulless ***Balance and Order ***Zero Arc "rip" timeline **Arc 2 Universe ***Rebirth of Gruntijackal ***Day of Judgment ***The Hands of Destiny ***Eternal Despair ***Rebellion of Realms ***The Sentinel Trials **Arc 3 Universe ***Futuristic Paradox *Soul of the Machine Universe - unknown amount of timelines *Boss Rush Universe - unknown amount of timelines *Second Great War Universe - unknown amount of timelines *Revenge & Redemption Universe - unknown amount of timelines *Billions of more universes Trivia *Due to the Mr. Tachibana's appearance in the Boss Rush Universe, that universe has been connected to the Nexus. **This can be said for the Roach Chronicles, Soul of the Machine and the Second Great War Universes as well. Though, the first had already been connected when Master Ronin entered the Eclipse Universe. Navigation Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Nexus Category:The Final Chapter